Minecraft MisAdventures
by xxDaRkHeArtZxx
Summary: We have entered the bored series. I wrote this when I had spare time, so it is not literal in any way, just for fun. I seriously don't care if you hate this, because I'm kinda with you on that :D


**A/N: I got bored o_o you can hate this story all you want it was simply a time passer since my stories I was truly putting time into were corrupted by a virus (fixed), and I was stuck with a blank document, so what the heck. Btw, of you see stuff like Firefly and Hypixel, they're Minecraft servers.**

Hypixel. The capital city of a grand enterprise of servers in Minecraftia. You've got your lower commoners and your VIP, MVP jocks. We shall begin.

"So it's basically the best pancake ever," Framer finished with a grin, presenting his breakfast meal to Falcon.

Falcon sniffed and sighed with delight. "Smells like pancakes," He smiled.

Framer gave him a blank stare and flopped a pancake and some sausage onto his plate. The two dug into the tasteful meal.

After about 30 minutes of pleasurable eating and a marathon of Grown Ups and the sequel, Falcon spoke up. "So I met some buddies last week," He began.

As Framer began washing the dishes, he replied, "That's nice. Meeting some people. More choices to move out."

Falcon shrugged. "I'm only here because I finally got my parents to get me a plane ticket out of Firefly," He stated.

Framer nodded when a knock on the door was heard. Falcon best him to the door. He opened the entrance, revealing the famous and powerful Moonstella Sara, commonly nicknamed as Bunny or Moon. "Hello there."

"Save it, noob," She shoved Falcon to the floor and walked to Framer. "Give me my bow back!"

Framer smiled nervously. "I-I don't know what you're talking about..."

She glared hard at him. "You thought that because I won second place in the Bow Spleef championship because of my bow alone?! There is also skill, twerp!"

Framer sighed and handed over the bow. Moon walked out of the apartment and to the Bow Spleef arena, where the Hypixel Astros were going against the Badscape Sabers. Falcon grimaced. "Too bad the tickets were sold out. That was going to be an intense game."

Framer sat down and nodded in agreement. "You know what?" He began, perking up, "let's go to the public lounge for some fun, aye?"

Falcon smiled and nodded, and the two went off.

The party was massive. Dances and games were spread all around. "I brought extra cash from the TNT Games. We can do some card games. I'm gonna go play some slot machines," Framer informed, attempting to walk off, but was stopped.

Falcon stated firmly, "That's VIP only, and you know I don't have that. We play card games only, got it?"

Framer shoved him off and nodded remorsefully.

After some Poker and a few drinks of soda, Falcon said, "We should find my new buds."

Framer took a sip of his Coke and replied, "Who're they?"

Falcon put his hand to his chin. "Well, you've got Janna, my girlfriend, and-" he was cut off by Framer.

"A girlfriend!? Already? You've been here for a month!" He exclaimed.

Falcon grinned and continued. "Then you've got AJ, a guy who let me co-host the public TNT Tag games for 3 days, we hung out. Then there's Ender. He's pretty serious sometimes, but cool and funny," he said.

"They sound colorful," Framer said, walking out of the club with Falcon following.

Looking to his phone, Falcon exclaimed excitedly, "Ender is around here somewhere! He just posted a tweet saying he's heading to Club Tiger!"

Framer looked back at the club. "We were just there."

"Exactly!" Falcon jumped up and down and searched for Ender.

After some time of looking, they saw Ender beating up someone. "No more illegal drugs for you!" He growled, un sheathing a rusted and old stone sword.

Falcon ran over and smiled. "Sup, Ender! Wanna hang out with me and my friend, Framer?"

"Sup," Framer said.

"I'm a little busy, Falcon," Ender stated, punching the drug dealer once more.

Falcon pleaded, "Pleeeasee. Drinks are on me!"

Framer was about to say something, but Falcon stated, "Not you, Framer."

Ender yelled at Falcon, "I'm busy! Can't you see!?"

Falcon frowned and walked away. Framer laughed as Ender threw the drug dealer in a dumpster. "Stop your crying, Falcon. I'm coming."

Falcon leaped with Joy and ran to Club Tiger, leaving Ender and Framer to introduce themselves.

"The names Framer," he said, shaking Ender's hand.

Ender shook his hand and said, "I'm Ender."

As the trio walked to the pub area of Club Tiger, Falcon said, "Have you seen Janna lately, Ender?"

Ender sat down with the other two at the bar, hailing three beers from the waiter. "Not since the party last week. Why?"

Falcon replied, "I want to just hang out with all of my friends. We've got three out of four." (AJ HAD LEFT)

After taking a sip from his drink, Framer spoke. "Maybe you can call her on your IceNet," He suggested. (ICENET IS A MINECRAFT MULTI-BILLION COIN PHONE COMPANY)

Ender took out his phone and dialed Janna's number. The phone rang. After a few seconds, she answered. "Hey Janna. We're at Club Tiger if you wanna join us for some hanging out."

Over the phone, Janna answered, "Heading there right now. See ya in a second."

After a few moments of waiting, Janna entered the bar and sat next to Falcon, giving him a quick peck on the check. "Hey guys!"

"Janna, meet Framer," Ender said.

After the introductions, the three proceeded to the casino. They all played a good game of Black Jack, 500, and Spades.

Falcon and Framer, having one too many alcoholic beverages, began having a hazy manner. "Who put this wall there?" Falcon questioned, repeatedly walking into the stone wall.

"Don't mess with my friend, Wall!" Framer challenged, kicking the wall nonstop.

Janna and Ender watched them and there drunkiness. Janna sighed and said, "They are so drunk."

"Indeed," Ender responded.

I'm so sorry I'm burning brain cells.


End file.
